


The Sanditon Book Club - A short story

by Lillyj



Category: Sanditon (TV 2019), Sanditon - Jane Austen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:54:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27080764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lillyj/pseuds/Lillyj
Summary: To celebrate the one year anniversary of the ending of Sanditon in the UK and the Facebook community of writing I decided to whip up a short story of a Sanditon Book club, a little fun and entertainment
Relationships: Charlotte Heywood/Sidney Parker, Clara Brereton/Edward Denham, Lord Babington/Esther Denham, Mary Parker/Tom Parker (Sanditon)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 40





	The Sanditon Book Club - A short story

The Sanditon Book Club – A short story

“Now that everyone is seated, we have one mission for this first meeting of the Sanditon Book club, to choose a book to read” Lady Denham announced as she called the group to order “Now as the Lady of the house I should have the final say, but if each of you can make a convincing argument for your choice, then we will add it to a vote. I will allow for you to speak your mind and if I do not like it, that is on me” tea was being served and a there was a selection of cakes and sandwiches on a table under one of the big windows that looked out over the park. As Lady Denham picked up her tea everyone began to speak at once. Sidney Parker rolled his eyes as was his trademark move. He had not wanted to attend but had been talked into it by his brother, who wanted him to meet their new house guest a Miss Heywood. He had seen her enter the room with Tom’s wife Mary and take a seat next to his sister Diana. She seemed young and naïve and definitely not the sort of person he would have any interest in getting to know. Then as he looked over to her again, she smiled at him kindly and without warning his stomach flipped and he looked away quickly and picked up his newspaper again.

“One person at a time if you want to propose a book please” Lady Denham announced loudly over the din but was barely heard. She turned to her niece Clara who was sat beside her “Aunt I am happy to go with whatever you suggest for us to read” Clara said smiling obligingly at her Aunt followed immediately by a sneer to Sir Edward and his sister Esther who were sat the other side of their Aunt. Sir Edward returned her sneer with a smouldering look making Clara feel pleased at her efforts to secure a match with this man of title who would inevitably inherit from her Aunt being a Denham and save her from her life of poverty that she had endured in London before being rescued by Lady Denham. Esther put her hand on her brothers’ arm protectively and glared at Clara in a ‘If looks could kill’ moment. From across the room, Lord Babington observed this captivating lady with her long red hair and sexy frown and decided he needed to find an opportunity to speak to this lady and get to know her better.

“I think we should read Mansfield Park” Diana announced. Diana was the sister of Tom and Sidney Parker and also a younger brother Arthur, who had stationed himself at the food table. Arthur turned around with a half-eaten sandwich and chimed “I second that, my sister has always advised me well” “What is your reason for this” Lady Denham asked trying to be diplomatic about the situation knowing that this was not her first choice of staring novels “Well, it is the only Austen novel that I have yet to read. I think it should be a novel shared with my friends and family and those who I will meet here who will soon be my friends” she smiled and looked to her brothers for support. Sidney continued to read the newspaper, Arthur did a little cheer and Tom announced “I believe this to be an excellent idea, unless of course my wife had another idea, then of course as her husband I shall be supporting her suggestion” 

“Actually, dear husband” Mary announced “I would very much like Pride and Prejudice to be the story of discussion. I should be interested to hear other’s thoughts on the complex relationships and characters that the writer has so cleverly brought together. I believe that Pride can be an affliction that could affect any of us as could Prejudice” and she looked around for support “I would agree with you Mary, I believe it is an interesting story, it looks at these behaviours that can be so easily misinterpreted but is also one of the greatest love stories” said Charlotte Heywood, the house guest. Sidney lowered his newspaper slightly to watch this intriguing character, whilst Miss Lambe, Sidney’s ward, eyed her with suspicion, wondering if she was the type of person to be prejudice. Being a young lady from Antigua she was often faced with prejudice of people who assumed that she was a lowly person or a slave when in fact she had a very large fortune and a bright mind to go with it. She was also interested in reading a love story after having her heart recently broken before he arrival in Sanditon, she felt it might bring her comfort. 

Mrs Griffiths, the governess of Miss Lambe and also the two Beaufort sisters had attended the book club with her charges, under the impression that it would be an educational outing for them. “I am not entirely sure that my young charges should be subjected to love stories” she announced, “I do not believe that filling their heads with that sort of thing is the best use of their time.” “Maybe Sense and Sensibility might be appropriate Mrs Griffiths” Julia Beaufort asked quietly so that barely anyone heard her, she had no idea if this story was a love story or not but she thought that the title might be more appealing to Mrs Griffiths “Indeed this would be a better choice of reading” Mr Hankins, the local vicar announced. “Sense and Sensibility, two things the good Lord would want us to learn” he said proudly also with no actual knowledge of what the story entailed but wanting to impress Mrs Griffiths, who blushed as he spoke noticing him looking directly at her. 

“I believe persuasion to be the better option for a first reading” Lady Denham announced, wanting her offering to now be put forward. Sir Edward got up from his seat to walk over to the table of sandwiches and cakes “Would you care to take a turn with me Miss Brereton” he offered to Clara with a dashing smile, Clara rose smirking at Esther fully allowing her intention to take Esther’s brother and any sign of inheritance away from her. Lord Babington observed Sir Edward taking to his feet, he discretely moved toward the table, placed a charming slice of cake onto a small plate and proceeded to walk over to place himself in the empty seat next to Esther “Cake? I thought it looked as sweet and inviting as you look” he said giving his winning smile. Esther allowed herself half a smile to him “And you might be?” she asked trying to put a stern voice on “Lord Babington, Miss Denham, I have already taken the trouble to find out who you are, being the most attractive lady in the room” she smiled again, before trying to be dismissive of him “I’m sure you are supposed to find the host the most charming and beautiful woman in the room, is not that the polite behaviour Lord Babingford” “It’s Babington, but I will allow you to call me anything you like if allows me to converse with you for longer” Esther rolled her eyes, ‘Who does he think he is?’ she thought to herself. “Oh Miss Denham, I do believe you have risen in my esteem with that smouldering eye rolling, I would be hard pushed not to offer you my hand in marriage before the end of the evening if you continue to be so alluring” Esther laughed aloud and Sidney and Sir Edward turned to see what the situation was. Lord Babington laughed also, and Sir Edward gave Esther a hard look of not liking to see her enjoy another man’s company. He was her stepbrother and it was his responsibility to be the person she turned to. When he was not trying to seduce Miss Clara Brereton that is. Sidney glanced over to Miss Heywood before returning to his newspaper. He was not as forward with women as his best friend, he would curiously watch Miss Heywood from a distance and ascertain if she was the usual breed of young women who spent all of her time reading and playing the piano forte waiting for a man to take her off her father’s hands.

“I believe that persuasion is also a very good choice Lady Denham” Charlotte announced “I am well read in all Jane Austen’s novels and I believe that this particular novel allows for a young woman to realise that there is no reason to be forced to get married at a young age, at 27, Anne is able to find love, which had previously slipped away and that she has experienced hardship, she can marry for love for a meaningful life, rather than as in some novels, where the young lady has to marry for money, which I believe is no reason at all to marry”. Sidney was paying greater attention than he realised to this young lady as were others in the room “I too would never marry for money, only for love” announced Georgiana Lambe, who was quickly quietened by Mrs Griffiths “Miss Lambe, it will not find you a husband to be so verbal about your opinions, you should marry the person who is best suited to you, love is not the answer to everything” “I agree with you Mrs Griffiths” Lady Denham announced “Love, Love, it is far better to be loved than to love. I have done very well with my marriages and you would do well to consider how you plan to live and where your place is in society before you dismiss money over love. What a pair of young people we have here ladies and gentlemen” 

The Beaufort sister’s giggles between themselves; they considered this a telling off from Lady Denham to Georgiana and Charlotte and they tended to find most situations afforded them a giggling fit. Georgiana found them very immature and found little pleasure in having to spend all her time with them sharing a governess. She wondered if befriending this Charlotte girl might afford her some relief, she seemed different to the other young ladies she had encountered since Sidney Parker had tried to introduce her to society. “Georgiana have you read Sense and Sensibility?” the asked almost in unison, “I have, though I am not sure I remember it fully, it was a while ago” Georgiana replied “I do believe that you two sisters would both resemble Marianne from that particular novel” Charlotte offered her opinion, “though I wonder if they also resemble more Kitty and Lydia from Pride and Prejudice would you agree Miss Heywood?” Georgiana asked, keen now to engage in a conversation with this interesting lady who was soon to become and ally she hoped. 

“How often do you think we should be meeting Lady Denham to discuss the book?” Diana asked “as you do know that I do not have a strong constitution and am often forced to take to my bed” she added looking around the room in the hope of some sympathy. “If you come you come, if you don’t you don’t” Lady Denham said dismissive of Diana’s explanation of her illnesses “My brother Arthur is just as poor of health” Diana added “Yes dear sister, I do suffer terribly with the cold and wind that I find here in Sanditon” Arthur chirped in, this time half way through a slice of cake. “I do so struggling with the concentration to read, I wonder if I could find some kindness in one of you young ladies, to be so kind as to read the chosen book to me?” he added on reflection of what could be expected from him to be a member of the book club. Whilst Lady Denham was distracted, Sir Edward and Clara took the opportunity to steal themselves away to somewhere more secluded as their inuendo fuelled conversation became too much for their minds alone to cope with.

“What of you Mr Parker?” Lady Denham asked “Oh Lady Denham, I..” “NOT YOU” Lady Denham interrupted Tom Parker “You, Mr Sidney Parker” she said, causing Sidney to once again lower his newspaper “Lady Denham, I aim to keep the ladies happy and whichever book is proposed I shall attend to” Sidney answered returning to his newspaper to indicate that the conversation was over. He glanced discreetly over toward Miss Heywood again and was intrigued to see that she was deep in conversation with Georgiana, he watched them both for a moment, relieved that Georgiana was smiling for the first time since she arrived at Sanditon and also to see Charlottes face so animated. There was definitely something about her that he could not put his finger on. 

“Tell me more about these sisters in Pride and Prejudice?” The Beaufort sisters asked, Mary decided she wanted to join with this conversation “There are five Bennett sisters in Pride and Prejudice” she said “Jane, Lizzie, Mary, Kitty and Lydia, they all have different characters just like all of us. It would be a shame to discuss it in too much detail until we have all read it and can give our own view of them” Mary said in her calm manner that caused people to want to listen “I fancy I have a lot in common with Mrs Bennett” Diana said “She suffers so with her nerves just as I do” Mary leaned and patted her hand in reassurance. “Lady Denham could be Emma from the Austen novel of the same title” she added with a small chuckle “I don’t believe there is anyone that she has not tried to matchmake” she looked over to see Lady Denham taking note of Esther and Lord Babington, deep in conversation broken only by their joyous laughter as it rang out. Lady Denham looked pleased at herself, for finding such a pairing, she had not failed to notice that Sir Edward and Clara had disappeared and whilst she knew he was prone to sew his wild oats, she had plans on a match for him with the Antiguan heiress, unless she was to be more of a match to Arthur, they appeared to be forging a friendship over the past week she had thought.

“Lady Denham, if I may be so bold as to say” Lord Babington cut in “I believe these are all excellent ideas, I believe you have mastered most brilliantly the thread of conversation and we should take all suggestions, put them into a bowl and pick at random a starting point” Lady Denham, clearly taken by this young Lord and already planning a wedding ceremony in her head for him with Esther, smiled at the young man “Why Lord Babington, I do believe that is an excellent idea, Esther you have found your match here in this young man.” And she turned to write all suggestions on the paper on her side table so that the first book of the Sanditon book club could be decided. 

“So, Charlotte” Mary asked as they were leaving Denham house “How do you find Sanditon?”


End file.
